The Key to my Heart
by blacknight2000
Summary: He's a pureblood, she's his servant, he's filthy rich , she lives on the street, her heart shut close and he just might have the key to open it...
1. Chapter 1

I hate purebloods. Them and their fancy clothes with big dinners. All I have are rags and soup for breakfast lunch and dinner. They think they are so high, they walk so proudly with their chest puffed up while we have to look down in shame as if we did something wrong. What do they have that we don't...oh wait..., I know, they have power. So much power over everything that it makes me shiver. Even half-bloods are scared of the purebloods powers, and they , in rank, are higher than us. How did the world come to be like this, well let me tell you.

Before we were all one, all the same, all equal. I guess, one day, some dude named Salazar Slytherin decides that equality sucks or something because he made a war break out.

He said people of his blood, blood from the Liege League are purer than others because they were the first ones to come to Earth. Then he said the blood of Seigne League is second and last my blood league, Tormonus, is the least. To tell you the truth, the Seigne League didn't really care about the whole my blood is better than yours thing, bunch of lazy bums they were.

But we did, we didn't wanted to be treated as dirt. A man named Godric Gryffindor fought for us, he was so brave, he was, in my imagination, the exact picture of knight in shining armor. The war between Salazar and Godric when on for a long time but in the end Godric Gryffindor lost, Salazar found Godric's Achilles heel, his daughter. Well, no one knew what happened to the daughter, but I doubt Salazar kidnapped her to give her some flowers. So here we are five thousand years later living Salazar stupid Slytherin's dream, oh how I wish to punch that old guy's face.

You must be wondering who I am, well I am Hermione Granger, sort of a orphan and part of the "lowest" Tormonus blood league. My life everyday is to basically survive it, do not die of hunger, do not talk straightly to half-bloods, make sure to steal some medicine for papa oh, and never, NEVER, communicate, look at , speak to or interact with a purebloods. NEVER. Even if it is a live or death situation. That's my main number one rule.

I know I may seem harsh to you, but purebloods ruined my life. A pureblood killed my family, except for my dad of course, who might as well be dead with the condition he is in. They brought us down to the street , to the level on which I have to eat rats for dinner.

Of course other people of my blood don't have much of a better condition but out of all of them ours is the worst. I don't know what my family did to deserve death or what I did to deserve this. Sometimes I just want to jump in the well and die or something because it's not like the only thing I am living for, my dad, is going to survive much longer anymore.

But I believe that, some luck would strike me, some key would appear , a key that would open up my heart. I'm still living on that silly belief. Maybe I'm reading too much books from the trashcan...

While I'm waiting for that key I continue with my life, trying not to starve to death, trying to keep my father alive and staying away from those darn purebloods. But honestly they are everywhere now days , which is why it didn't surprise me when I bumped into one that darn day. But boy, if I had known that, I would break my number one rule and create a life altering situation that day, I would have never would have crossed the bridge of Hogg Pond.

**A/N: Please review, I want to receive your feedback so it can help me continue the story**


	2. Chapter 2

The Key To My Heart Chapter 2

It's cold, really cold, the cold air felt like knives to my body. I snuggled deeper in to my moth bitten blanket , trying to feel warmer. I closed my eyes tighter, trying to fall asleep, but then I heard a huge raspy cough. I opened my eyes in alarm, threw my dirty old blanket to the side and crawled to papa's bedside. I put my hand to his forehead, it was burning hotter than fire.

" Papa, you got a fever again"

" What is it, the third time this week." Papa whispered, smiling weakly

" Papa, this seems like the worst one, the other two before just came and went, this one seems like it will stay long. I'm going to go get you some medicine." I stood up to leave

Papa grabbed my hand," We can't afforded medicine" he stated

" I know," I said while smiling " Which is why I am going to steal it."

" Honey, if you get caught-"

" Yeah, yeah, I know death and blah, blah, blah."

" Honey," papa whispered " the only reason to why I am holding onto my life is for you "

" Yes, papa, and reason I still live is for you," I whispered back, bending own to look deep into my father's green eyes, one of the many features I don't share with him. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. I closed my eyes and give him a kiss on the forehead.

" I will be back soon papa, until then stay safe in your bed. If someone other than me barges in, remember that the pan is beside your bed and don't be hesitant to use it" I gave him a soft smile which he returned weakly.

I walked out of our small shack, I looked back and took a great big look at it. It looked horrible. The shack looks like it would break down in the next storm. It's not like I really cared about the shack, the only thing I am worried about is to where papa and me will hide out next. The shack I am living in used to be a hideout during the war between the "purebloods" and us the Tormonus league. Now the hideout is for me and papa to live.

I took one long glance at our shack and walked away, to Horimongus Ally. Horimongus Ally lies in the dirty city of Hogg where people of my blood are forced to live. There are three sections to this town, one is the top society, where people of our blood have okay lives, they have enough food to fill their stomachs, my family used to live their until you know... Then there is the middle society where they don't have the best lives but they aren't on the streets dying either. The third section is for the people who barely have enough to live. Horimongus Ally lies in that section and so does my shack.

It really takes a lot of guts to pass this section without breaking down and crying. Here and there on this ally you can spot dead bodies that are now rotting way. Often you can see people who look very much like skeletons crawling on the floor looking for anything that is edible. Sometimes when I see these people my conscience starts eating me up. I want to help them but I know by acting like an angel won't help papa and me survive. The first few times I walked down this ally I wanted and scream and shout to the sky but now I am used to it. So, I just stroll down Horimongus Ally pretending there isn't kids at my feet begging for food. Sometimes I think I have lost my heart and soul, I feel like a shell.

The nearest medical store is the is by the border which divides the second society from the third. The border is marked by Hogg bridge. As I pass Hogg bridge I notice how slippery it is, I carefully step on the bridge, one wrong move and I might as well be plummeting to my death. I sneak into the shop, grab the medicine and quickly slip away.

_Easier than saying the ABC'S backward_ I thought

I was half way through the bridge when I saw a car arrive at the second society end of the bridge. The car was one of the most luxurious cars I have ever seen. A car like can only belong to... Oh, no. Oh may Godric the brave save me, it's them.

Out of the car stepped a red headed, freckled young man. Immediately I knew that man was part of the Weasleys, the Weasleys, are one of the pureblood families which are high top in society. The current Weasleys contain of Arthur and Molly Weasley who are basically the "King and Queen". They have seven children, six boys and one girl. The young man who stepped out was defiantly one of the six sons. He had the trademark blue eyes, red hair and freckles. He wore a green top with a sort of mischievous glint in his eyes.

He was holding a black book as he stepped out of the car, he was holding the book high and turning around to run toward the bridge. Next came a girl who wore a sort of brown dress, she too had red hair, blue eyes and freckles.

She ran after the young man in green screaming "Fred give it back"

The man named Fred just kept running. Out next came a man who looks exactly like the dude named Fred. He walked out and started to laugh at the two Weasleys chasing each other. I looked at the boy named Fred and the girl and watched where they were heading... honestly I wouldn't be laughing. They were running on Hogg's bridge, to run on that bridge during this time of the year is a very bad idea because you may never know when you might slip and...

A high pitched scream echoed through the trees, and just as I guessed the boy had slipped and would have fell if it weren't for the girl who had gotten a tight grip on his hand. The boy by the car screamed and ran but I knew by the time he reached the place to where they are, the girl would have already lost her grip. The only person closest to the two Weasleys is me, and as much as I hated purebloods, I can't just stand by and watch them die, if I did it would be like I had stooped down to their level.

I made a quick decision in my mind, and then ran, grabbed the girl's waist and tried to hold on, the boy by the car was there by the time my hand was slipping and he too grabbed my waist. All three of our strengths hauled him over. Deep heavy breaths were the only sound heard when finally the boy named Fred and the man who looked exactly like him at the same time said

"Who are you?"

The girl who saved your life ,I wanted to answer but even I knew that would be a stupid thing to say so I kept quiet and just bowed like a god little low life Tormonus.

Before Fred and his twin could ask any more questions, an older man ran toward us with a very worried look in his eyes. He had very long hair for man with multiple earrings on his ears. He too shared the blue eyes, red hair and freckles. He looked like the oldest sibling.

"Fred are you alright" he said is voice filled with kindness and worry

"Yes" the boy Fred murmured.

"Well, then THAT WAS A STUPID THING TO DO FREDERICK FABION WEASLEY YOU COULD HAVE GOT KILLED." the man said with a sudden change in attitude, it was so sudden that I even cringed in fear and stepped back. He was scary.

"But, he didn't-" the twin tried to say

"DON'T EVEN TRY TO DEFEND YOUR BROTHER GEORGE IF IT WEREN'T FOR GINNY AND THIS LOW CLASSED LADY YOUR BROTHER HAVE BEEN FOOD FOR SHARKS."

Wait did he just say low classed lady.. oh those and those pureblood b-

" Anyways " the man continued in a normal tone, he turned to me, I looked down " My name is William Arthur Weasley, " he said with an high class attitude "first child of Arthur and Molly Weasley. The idiot who almost died name is Frederic Fabien Weasley and is twin brother here is named George Gideon Weasley. This young girl right here name is Ginevra Molly Weasley the last child ,and only daughter of the Weasley family for generations ."

A few moments passed. I realized that they are were waiting for me to bow, so I did.

" So your name is?" the twins said in perfect unison

Still looking down I whispered "Hermione G- " and then I stopped remembering how Papa always told me to lie about my last name, I never question his requests and I always follow them so instead I said

" Hermione Puckle" I whispered " That is my name sir" I continued to look down

"That is strange" William said " I almost thought.. never mind, well.. how must we repay you?"

" Why don't we-" Fred started

"Get her to be our maid" George finished

"Oh yes" William agreed " Being the maid of the Weasley family would be a great privilege for a citizen of the Tormonus blood, especially one from the third section"

_Wait, what did he say? How did he know-_ I looked up.

He tossed a sort of pass like card over to me.

" You know where the castle is, pack your bags and go there, after than just follow your instructions and you would have enough money to cure a cold without stealing medicine" He smiled and winked

The two twins eyes twinkled as one of them, George, took out the medicine I had in my pocket a few minutes ago. He too winked and threw the medicine over.

_I wonder how he-_

"Remember "the man William said turning his back to me " Thieves of all kinds will be hanged to death."

The twins smirked and turned their backs to me. The girl, Ginevra smiled a sort of smiled an " I feel sorry for you smile "to me.

I looked up to the now darkened sky ,wanting to scream.


	3. Chapter 3

The Key To my Heart

Chapter 3

I walked back home, my mind filled with many clouded thoughts. I know that getting a job would be good for me and papa but I can't work with the people who killed almost all my family. I thought about running away, but papa won't last long that way. Anyways, the purebloods are known for hunting down people that dared to disobey them. I closed my eyes and that's when the rain started pouring down. _How theoretical_. I let out a raspy and small laugh.

That's when I started coughing madly

Then crying

Then sobbing

Then falling onto to the ground, my tears mixing in with the rain.

I've never cried, even after all that trouble papa and me been through, I never cried. I don't know why suddenly...I guess I ...I just don't know...

_Mom , sis, help us please.._ I whispered to the clouds

_Please_

_Please_

_Please..._

_Anyone..._

I walked in my house with a brave face on. I swung open the door to be greeted by a... let's say surprising sight. Papa was up in his pajamas holding a pan with his thin frail arm, his eyes filled with fear but feet in a fighting position. The strange thing was.. he looked like he couldn't even hurt a fly, with his thin body and dying breaths . I burst out laughing.

But it wasn't funny really..

quite sad actually

But I don't know... let's just say all my emotions were a wreck that day

Papa gave me a strange look

"What's funny?"

"Nothing." I replied wiping a tear that escaped. I walked toward him

"Here's the medicine" I said placing it in his hand

"What's wrong honey?"

I looked up then quickly looked down

"Nothing"

Papa waited

" I got a job" I finally said looking at him

" Really?" He said raising his eyebrows "At the medicine store."

" No" I said looking at the ground "At the palace."

It was barely I whisper but he heard it alright. The medicine fell to floor with a loud thud.

"NO" It was a quiet yet stern no, and something with the way he said it triggered something and I started crying.

He grabbed me and gave me a warm hug and when I finally stopped crying I whispered "It's not like I have a choice, they caught me stealing..."

"Honey didn't I tell you to b-'

"We need the job dad"

He closed his eyes and signed "Honey what happened to us was all their fault and I can't just-

"I know dad but we can't keep living like this, how long do you think we will we survive?"

I waited for what seems like hours and he finally said "You didn't say your real name right"

I shook my head

"Well then since we have no other choice I guess of we have no choice you would have to-"

I bent down and hugged him tightly "I don't want to do this either dad"

"Be careful"


End file.
